In the past, container distributors have packaged irregularly shaped containers in boxes for shipping the containers because the containers could not be stacked and shipped safely on pallets, for example. However, the process of packing the containers into boxes can be costly and time consuming. Thus, there is a need in the art for a more cost- and time-effective method of shipping irregularly-shaped containers.